


Mystrade

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: Mystrade in modern day secondary/high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend is sick and they sleep eat and breath Mystrade so I figure I write this for them. This is fluff which usually isn't me but I will try. I had alot of fun writing this and will probably write another chapter. I focus more on character authenticity and I added little references in it so watch out. Please give my kudos and comment what you think or any request.

Greg pov

 

'Come on Greg. Calm down. Your just here as a friend.' I told myself as I wiped my sweaty palms on my nicely ironed trousers. Miss Holmes opened the door. She was wearing a purple sweater with her hair pulled up and nice tan khakis. "Hi Greg. How is your dad." she said leading me in to the front room. It was fairly simple. A few padded chairs and a few doors but that was it.  "Alive "I said coldly. She looked at me odd for a second. Then she walked into the dining room as I followed. 'It was kind of ironic this was were it all started. In this very room a couple weeks ago. It was the 3rd Tuesday in Augest. I walked into this room because I heard someone shouting. I was expecting it to be Mr. Holmes because it was a man but to my surprise it was a fairly young teenager. He was wearing our school uniform of a polo shirt and some dress pants. He was more on the heavy side with brown hair."I don't care if it takes all night. You will find him and make sure he has his speech memorized before school  tomarrow." he said gradually getting louder. 'Where did I know him from? I would of left then but I was too curious to see who it was.' "Look if we don't find him we will never get the cheerleaders involved. Which they will for the small slimmer of a chance they will get even a smile from him. When there involved it will get all the guys and some girls involved. Which will get every other person in that small excuse of a school to finally do something with there boring lifes. So find him anything else is not an option." He hung up then turn around. He stopped and reached for the umbrella leaning on the wall. "Who are you?" he said hastily. "Um. Greg Lestrade. Sherlock helps me with my homework." I said looking down kind of  embarrassed that I have a little kid helping me with my secondary school homework." Ah yes. I mean a goldfish like you doesn't have any classes with me. But you are on the foot ball team."' I figured out where I knew him from. He was the kid from the smart people club. Well it wasn't called that. But you know the club of people who always talk and try to get you to do things. " Frustrating telly  call?" I ask trying to keep the conversation going." You have no idea. Now please leave I have work to do and your my brothers mate not my." he said setting down to some papers. I chuckled a little. "It's possible for your brother to have mates. I mean he doesn't even try like you do." 'Did I really just say that? You are so stupid Greg.'He looked at me curiously. "Try?" I bit my bottom lip debating if I should tell him. "Well uh. You try to uh pretend your normal. Well I mean your special. Like smart special like Sherlock. Im just gonna go now." I turn around to leave. "Wait." he yelled. I stopped and turned around expecting the worst. "You are a foot ball player are you not?" I nodded my head. 'What did he want. I was kind of scare but happy that he was asking.'"Then I could use you. If you help me I will do you the favor of forgetting this conversation ever happen." I debated. He could of been asking me for anything but it was either this or math. So the answer was pretty clear. "Sure. Anything." I said a bit to quickly. "Do you know Alfred Linton?" I didn't even have to think. Everyone in school knew Alfred and I was good friends with him. "The goalkeeper ? Yes. He is my friend." He smiled a bit. "Well he has gone M.I.A and we need him to."I inturupted."Study for his presentation tomorrow." I said happy that I finally got something right. "How long were you standing there? " He asked. "If I say not that long will it be less creepy." He smiled. "Not really." 'Come on Greg. Your usually chill. What is with this guy that makes you so nervous.' "Well. Do you know where he would be at?" "Ugh. Yeah he probably with his latest girlfriend." He looked confused for a second. "Who is his girlfriend?" "Angle Millard. She is a tennis player." He looked clueless. "Do you know where she lives?" "uhm. I've walked there from school. I can't give you an address. and I don't have my phone because I failed my last math test. " He rolled his eyes. "Ok I will meet you in half an hour at the front gates of school." I couldn't help but smile. "Wait what about my parents and homework." He looked at me like I was a two year old. "Tell your parents that Sherlock got a cold from a kid at school and did not want to spread it. And for your homework the internet was created for a reason. Use it." "Wait. What's your name?" I said realizing I had never asked. "Mycroft. Yours." "You have already asked that but ok. Greg but most people call me Lestrade." Then he  handed me his telly  and I called my mom. I did as he said and she quickly picked me up. "Uh mum at 6:30 I have to be at school." "Why love?" she ask trying to focus on the busy street. "Because all the foot ball players are getting interviewed for the school paper." She smiled. "Of course. But will you ask your father he likes to still feel involved." I nodded my head. I got home put my stuff and raced to my fathers room. He was taking his pills in his bed when I arrived. "Hi dad." He looked at me and smiled. He slowly sat up. "Hey son. How was school?" "Good dad. Hey I have to go to do this interview thing. Mum just wanted me to tell you. Ok then bye. " I quickly turn around and tried to leave. "Wait. Have you found a girlfriend to set you right yet?" I slowly turned around. "Uh no. Speaking of setting right. Did you tell mum?" He looked at me with those eyes that make you feel like a failure. "Do you think that I would tell your mum that our son was going over the bridge to Pimpleton with some guy. No. Get out of here I can't look at you." My eyes were getting blurry. I raced as fast as I could out of there and ran to my room and shut the door. My room was small. It had Grey walls with posters of Messi and other sport teams and characters. I had a closet,desk,bed, and dresser. A couple tears ran down my face. I couldn't breathe. !Knock Knock! ."Hey hun. You ready to be dropped off?" I did my best to wipe the tears off my face. "Yeah mum. Just a minute." I went to the toilet then left the house. Mum and I didn't talk much maybe a word or two. Finally we arrived. "I'll use my friends phone to call you when Im ready." "Ok Greg. Bye" She drove off. My school was pretty big. It was symmetrical with small gardens on each side and big entrance doors with stairs in the middle. I sat on the stairs as I waited. 'This has been a weird day. First the thing with Mycroft then with my dad talking about that night for the first time in weeks'''Hey Greg." said Mycroft as he enter the dining room. I looked at him and smiled breaking out of my train of thoughts. "Hey. Mycroft." The dining room had dark wooden floors with red carpet. There was a large dark table which sat 10 at the center of the room. There were a few family photos on the wall. We all sat down. "So everyone introduce your guest." Said Mr. Holmes who was sitting at the end of the table. Sherlock who was sitting on the left side of him. "This is John." He said while he was reading a book. John slightly waved. Sherlock looked up from his book. "Where is Iris?" he asked his parents. "At uncles." Said Ms. Holmes. "Where is she really at?" I whispered to Mycroft. "A mental asylum. " he said back softly. "This is Greg." he said soon after. Ms Holmes went to the kitchen and brought out some pizza. "Since  my boys brought some friends I thought it be best to eat something cool. " she said while having the box passed around from person to person. Mycroft let out a sigh. When the box got to him he grab two pieces of pizza. He handed one to me. I said thanks and passed the box along. "So Greg what do you want to be when you graduate?" Asked Mr. Holmes. "Well sir I want to be a lawe. " Mycroft cut in. "He wants to be a detective inspector." Mr. Holmes looked curious for a second then went on to talk to Sherlock. 'That was right I did tell him I wanted to be a detective a bit after he found out i was gay. '''When he arrived we cut threw the park. We didn't talk much. I didn't really feel that chatty. Half way threw the park Mycroft needed to rest. So we sat down on a bench. Behar Dibra and Sabriyya Ajam passed us and waved. I knew them from my history class. I waved backed but Mycroft didn't he just watched me. When they passed he looked at me "So your gay." It wasn't  really a question."What. Uh no im not. What makes you say that?" He smiled. "Your eyes dilate more when you look at men then women. " I didn't really know what he meant but It sounded to clever for me to talk myself out of it.. "I I don't know maybe. The only person who ever asked was my father." He looked at me curious. "That doesn't make sense. Your a iron closet. He must be pretty open minded." I smiled. "The thing is he's not." He leaned forward in the bench. "What happened?" I looked at him curiously. "Something had to happen to get him to ask." We got up and continued walking. "Well my parents went to spend the night at my grams so I had a friend come over to study. My dad wasn't feeling well so he came home early and walked into me and my friends study session." I looked down kind of embarrassed ." Whats wrong with studying?" I smiled. "I wasn't studying I I was." He cut in. "Having sex?" I nodded. He must of knew I was kind of ashamed. "There is Nothing  wrong with that.  
'''I was tapped on the shoulder. "You ok?" Asked Mycroft. I nodded my head. "You know this reminds me of the time Myke some how unlocked the door to his mum closet." He quickly cut in. "Greg and I are going to eat outside and I told you to stop calling me Myke." He grab my hand and led me out. Threw the kitchen and out to the porch.  "What happened in your mom closet?" I joked. "You honestly don't want to know." He said slightly shaking his head. He sat down on the bench. "Why are you so out of it?" He asked. "Im thinking of the first day we met. You know I thought I would never see you again after we found Alfred. Then I joined this stupid school thing and got placed with you. Ever since then I spent like everyday with you." I walked over and sat next to him on the bench. "First don't call my school movement stupid. Second you didn't get placed with me I requested you." I chuckled a little. "Why would you request a boring goldfish?" I joked. He looked off for a second. "I don't know. I guess your different." he said 'What did he mean by different? No don't do it Greg come on.' I lean in quickly and kissed him. I regretted it and quickly pull back. "I am so sorry. I completely miss red that. I don't know" He placed his hand on my knee. "Its ok." he said in a actual caring voice. Which he never speaks in. "You. You can do it again if you want to." It was so odd to hear his voice sound so uncertain.. I slowly lean in this time with him waiting. I placed my hand gently on his neck. Our lips touched each other. It wasn't like the time my father walked in. It was different I couldn't explain it. His lips were soft and gentle. We moved are heads in perfect rhythm. Our toungs wrestled around for dominance. I never wanted it to stop but then my telly started to ding with mums ringtone. I pulled away with my heart still pounding. I check my telly. It was a text from my mum saying she was here to pick me up. I looked up. "I got to go." I said waiting for his reaction. He kept a poker face and nodded. His face was really red. I got up from the bench and started walking then turned around. "Walk me out?" I asked. "I need a minute." he said not looking at me. My smile went as wide as I think it could go. I left and went home. I couldn't wait to see him again on Monday.


	2. The green party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a continuation of the last chapter.

Greg POV   
I went to my room as soon as I got home. Mum reminded me to do my school work but I couldn't. I just kept replaying it in my head over and over again. I couldn't believe it. Someone who I never thought had any feelings at all and was completely focus on his own gain kissed me. I wanted so much to go to him and talk to him but I thought it was to soon. Besides he would have to communicate with me tomorrow so we wouldn't lose our streaks. I tried to work on my school work but everything reminded me of him. No matter how simple or complex I couldn't stop thinking of him. So finally I just decided to go to bed which I accomplished around two hours later. I woked up around 8 and did my normal things, trying to fill up time before my snap from Mycroft. It was around 2 when he didn't message me. I Decided to send him 'Hi. How are you?' with a picture of the sun. As soon as I hit send I threw my phone on my bed and walked away. After five minutes of eternally panicing and practically running around my house I built the courage to look at my telly. He had snapped and said. "Hi. Im busy. " with a black background. I was instantly filled with sadness. 'Why did he text so little? He didn't even ask how I was doing. Was he scared? Did he not like me?'. The feeling of rejection started to build knots in my stomach. I quietly set my phone down and left my room. I started to become numb as I walked into the kitchen where my mum was baking. She instantly asked me "What's wrong?" "Nothing" I faintly said as I sat down sorely at the table.  She sat next to me and said "You can tell me anything." I debated for a second. "There um there is this person who I really like and I thought they liked me but now im not so sure." She looked at me concerned. " What's this girls name?" I looked at her for awhile. "Well um mum its not um a girl." I said shuddering. She instantly smiled. "I knew this would happen. " "Wait what" I unsteadily said "Well we clearly cannot tell your father." She said as she happily stares at me. "Wait. So you knew I was gay?" I asked. She nodded. I was happy about this but not enough. I slowly returned back to my miserable mood. "Look. Greg." She placed her hand on my shoulder." You are a amazing, wonderful, independent man and if he can't see that then he's a fool. " 'I hate to say it but my mum was right. If he didn't like me so what I didn't care.'   I look at her gratefully, said thanks, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  I ran up to my room all happy but soon reality hit me and I didn't know what to do. I made the decision to turn off my phone and just relax. I went out to hang out with some of my mates. It went better then I expected. It took my mind off Mycroft. I got home around 11 and quickly went to bed. The next day I was so excited for school. After that I would be working with Mycroft so maybe we could talk about the kiss. I was so scared and just thinking about it made me blushed. I kissed mum good bye and left. All day during school I tried to get Mycroft alone but it felt like once I entered a room he left or he was always talking to someone. He wouldn't even look at me. Eventually school finally ended and I went out to the garden where all the other kids were starting to get to work with there partners.  Aghavni, a girl who was helping Mycroft with the green project walked up to me and said "Hey Lestarde. I'm your new partner." I look at her with confusion. "What where is Mycroft?" She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the cafeteria . I followed. "So I know your assignment was to compose. " I nodded early keeping up. "Well congrats on the upgrade because you are now working on psv. Which is public and student view. You came just in time as we recently been tasked with this years fall dance." She said clearly. We arrived and I instantly searched the room for Mycroft. No luck. She took my hand suddenly and pulled me to 'our' desk. She handed me a stack of papers. "If you need any help or just want to talk here's my number." She said as she flirtatiously wrote it on my arm. After that she quickly got loss and I started to fill out the pages periodically looking around for Mycroft. Soon it was time to go home and Aghavni walked out with me. Dad was picking me up. He was still sick but putting on a strong front. We drove home without speaking until we were five minutes from our house. "So who was your mate." I was preoccupied looking on snap chat map for Mycroft. "Huh?" I partially looked up. "Is she your girlfriend. You can totally have her spend the night or come over if were out. You just can't tell mum." For once it was me looking at him like a failure. "Oh. So I can't spend the afternoon with a dude but your more then happy to let me fuck some girl." I said cynically almost yelling. He stop talking and we finally arrived home. I started to work on some stuff for the green dance. It was in a week 'I wonder who I would go with. Maybe Mycroft would ask me. Or i could ask him I don't know how it works.' Suddenly I was refilled with dread. 'Why was Mycroft so cold hearted? It's like he doesn't even care. Jesus he must of been a demented child. His parents seem so normal.' The next week flew by. Aghavni and I grew closer. I felt like we were good friends but eventually I notice the long stares and the flirtatiousness in her diction plus her always complimenting me. I finally figured out she fancied me. I didn't care much If she like me it was okay. It was until two days from the dance shit hit the fan. I was at foot ball practice when Aghavni walked up to me in front of all my hot mates and asked me to the danced. I would probably make some lam ass excuse but once I looked at all of my friends suspecting eyes I felt obligated to say yes. She went threw the roof and planed everything from our entranced to our scent. Never the less I think dad was happier then her. He started talking to me like we used to. About sports and such. My mum was disappointed that I was playing with a girls feelings but understood. Finally it came to the night of the dance. We arrived a bit late and followed Aghavni plan and went through the back. Everyone looked at us like we were famous. But then it passed and we went back to normal us. Aghavni and I were chatting and having a nice time. She was a pretty nice girl and she had a pretty face I guess. "Yeah Greg is pretty awesome at football. I can't wait for the game." Said Aghavni. I nodded my head in agreements. "Yeah it will be pretty lit." Then this slow song came on and I wasn't much of a dancer but Aghavni had her mind on it and that girl got everything she wanted. We started dancing it was a nice song. While her head was resting on my shoulders I looked up randomly then I saw him. It was Mycroft staring at me. I stop dancing. I was so angry and frustrated. The look on his face. He was sad. He shouldn't get to be sad. Aghavni stopped. "What's wrong?" I didn't even notice. I looked at her knowing Mycroft was looking and kissed her. It didn't mean anything to me but there was some tounge. I slowly looked up towards him just in time to see him rush out the door. I started to walk after him but Aghavni grabbed my arm. "What was that? Where are you going?" She looked concerned. "I can't do this." I pulled away again. "That's not good enough." she yelled. But I already started to walk out the door. I pulled out my telle to call Mycroft it was denied right away so his telle was probably off. I started looking everywhere. The cafeteria, the lab, even the toilet. Through my search I ended up in the garden. That's when I figured out where he would be. The place I hated most. I started to run towards the main building and up the stairs. When I got to the top I climbed up the ladder in the janitors closet to the roof. There he was, sitting against one of the air conditioners. I looked around so caught up in finding him not realizing how high it was.  "How did you know I be here." He asked meltonly not even glancing at me. "Because you know im terrified of heights."He smiled" But we need to talk." I said. His smile was replaced with a sorrowful glance. "Fine don't talk but your gonna listen." I yelled. "I like you. A lot. And I know you like me to." He gets up starting to get agitated. "We kissed. And then you bail and you think that was fucking nothing." I rarely cuss, but when I do it means something." He stopped with his back towards me." That was a momentary lapse of judgment. Moment of weakness" I look down. Was this really all I meant to him. A momentary lapse in judgment? A mistake? "No. I don't believe." My voice said shaky. My eyes went blurry. He still didn't turn around. He still didn't say anything. "Fucking say something. Why don't you talk to me?" I walked up close to were he was and turned him around to see tears in his eyes. I bit my lip to hold back tears. "Mycroft. Were young. Were suppose to like people." I said trying to reassure him. "N-not me. I don't care about about emotion. They don't mean anything." He said trying to stable his voice. "Fine. Don't look at this like an emotion. What do you want from me?" I asked. My eyes became clear and I tried to look at this situation with as little as emotion possible. "Well um." His voice was more calm."Nothing." He said hastily. I laughed finding his facade humorous. "If that was the case you wouldn't be avoiding me and crying." He looked down for what seemed like forever. "I want to be around you." He said in a barely audible voice. " Okay. I want that to." He looked up at me finally understanding." I want to kiss you." This shocked me. I stared into his clear deep eyes almost getting lost before I walked closer, are body's touching. I felt his breath below my mouth. I put my hand on his chin as I slowly pulled him in till our mouths touched. It was special. I wanted to smile. There wasn't any tounge or anything like that. We stopped and he slowly let out his breath. "Do you wanna hangout sometime?" He nodded his head and I smiled so much it felt like my mouth would break off.


End file.
